A Spark Throughout the Years
by leisurexx
Summary: After Ron was poisoned with Slughorn's drink (Half-Blood Prince), things start to change for Romione. Updated (5/16/14) -Ginny & Harry also included (minor)
1. Bedside Manner

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter book series**_**  
Hey everyone, just before you read this story, let me just tell you that this continues off of The Half-Blood Prince, (movies + books) but it's not going to be exactly the same. I'll be changing it up A LOT. Only a few minor details will be included. Enjoy! **_**Forever Romione.**___

Ron woke up and discovered himself to be in the hospital wing. He couldn't bring himself to speak clearly. All that came out were mumbles. "What happened?" he thought to himself. He knew he was still a bit groggy, and his eyesight showed only blurs, but managed to see Hermione's face hovering over his.

"Ron?" she whispered. Through the blur, Ron could see the look of concern on her face. "Hang on Ron, I'm going to get Madam Pompfrey." She walked away and Ron suddenly felt a chill. He wanted to ask her to stay, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. He tried to raise his voice, but nothing came out. His throat was parched, and all he could think of was having a sip of pumpkin juice. He _craved_ pumpkin juice.

Ron heard footsteps approaching to his side. Madam Pompfrey and Hermione heads popped up again over Ron. "He looks better, let me go and get something for Mr. Weasley to drink." Madam Pompfrey said as she walked back into her office.

Hermione sighed happily and expected that Ron needed an explanation. "I don't know if you can quite understand me Ron, but you were poisoned. I'll explain more later, when you've fully recovered and back into your original state." Ron managed to nod his head for only a centimeter, and Hermione smiled as it caught her eye. She held his hand and stroked it softly. She hadn't left his side for the past 4 hours and it was already 8 o clock. Madam Pompfrey returned with a glass of not pumpkin juice, but butterbeer. She walked closer to Ron and began lowering it to his mouth until Hermione stopped him. "May I?" she asked politely.

"Go on, Miss Granger." Madam Pompfrey nodded and handed her the glass. She then returned to her office. Hermione held the glass carefully to Ron's lips. Ron's lips opened only a little bit and Hermione tipped it in. A drop of butterbeer entered Ron's mouth and it frothed. Ron knew it wasn't pumpkin juice from the moment it reached his tongue. The corners of his mouth twisted up and Hermione returned the smile. Ron's voice came back to him; it wasn't strong, but faint.

"Mione.." he mumbled.

Hermione set the glass down and held his hand gently. "Ron, don't use your voice. You're still weak." She remarked.

Ron's eyes switched from Hermione over to the glass of butterbeer. Ron thought to himself, "This butterbeer is kind of making my voice better, maybe if I have a few more drops, I'll be able to talk to her." He looked Hermione straight in the eyes, then glanced on over to the butterbeer. Hermione watched for a second then understood what Ron wanted. She placed the glass on his lips again and tipped it in a little bit more. She made sure he had more than one drop, assuming he enjoyed it previously. Ron swallowed the foamy drink, as it went down his throat smoothly. He savored the taste. He felt the magic work. Ron then gulped and opened his mouth one more time and uttered, "Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lip to prevent any tears filling up in her eyes. "Ron..." she whimpered.

"You should go get some sleep." Ron suggested in a hushed tone.

"No no, I'm perfectly fine here." She answered.

"I feel stronger now, and you need your sleep."

"Ron, it's only 8."

Ron smirked, "You need your books."

Hermione laughed, "Watch it."

Ron began to move, he wanted to sit up. Hermione made a sudden movement to help.

"Hermione, I got it." Ron assured. He sat up on his bed and sighed. "So, what happened exactly?"

Hermione explained to Ron how he had a drink of oak-matured mead that was poisoned specifically for Dumbledore. Ron listened, intrigued on how he managed to survive. Hermione then explained how Harry, with his quick thinking, shoved a bezoar into his throat. Ron smiled, "That's why he's the chosen one."

Hermione gave a quick smile and frowned. Ron looked at her pink lips, he hated seeing her sad. "Alright Mione?" he asked.

"It's just, what if Harry didn't know what to do? I mean, Professor Slughorn just stood there shocked."

"I'm fine Hermione, don't think about that. Besides, Harry wouldn't just stand around to watch me die, y'know that!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione felt slightly better. Her thoughts went back to when she was first told by a frantic Ginny that Ron was in the infirmary. She remembered her face dropping. She felt guilt, next she felt her heart being swallowed up. Her mind rushed with worries. "Ron..." Hermione spoke quietly.

"Mhm?" Ron grunted while taking another sip of the butterbeer.

"I'm sorry that we haven't talked in weeks."

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes. He could see that Hermione was trying her hardest not to cry. He leaned forward to grab her hand. He showed his toothy grin and Hermione knew she was forgiven. "I've been mad with this whole situation. It's my fault, I'm sorry." He held her hand tighter. Hermione used her other hand to wipe a tear that ran down her cheek. Ron felt the urge to do something he wouldn't have the courage to do later on. Ron pulled Hermione closer and said, "C'mon, you must be tired."

"No, you need all the space you can get silly." She asserted.

"Blimey, let me do this for you." Ron protested. He pulled her slowly beside him. She sat down uncomfortably. "Well? Make yourself at home." Ron joked. "Lay back a little." Hermione nodded. Ron smiled and said, "Get some sleep." He felt like his old self, strengthened, like a keeper. He got up and stretched. Hermione's smile turned into a look of concern.

"Ron, you sure you feel okay?" she asked with a long yawn.

"I'm fine, Mione. Get some sleep, alright?" As he turned around to face her, she was already sound asleep. Ron whispered, "Night Mione." He learned over and was an inch away from her face. He hesitated; he then gave her a peck on the forehead. He saw her give a little smile in her sleep. He then pulled the covers on top of her and sat down on the chair beside her. He took a short nap, praying that he'd wake up before Hermione did.

***** Hope you enjoyed! What'd you think? **


	2. The Next Morning

**Previously on Bedside Manner- He took a short nap, praying that he'd wake up before Hermione did.**

"Mr. Weasley, wake up. Mr. Weasley!"

Ron woke up hearing a hushed but firm tone of voice. His shoulder was being shaken by someone. He rubbed his eyes and looked up. He saw Professor McGonagall and Madam Pompfrey in their nightwear. Ron stood up quickly, careful not to make any noise that could possibly wake up Hermione. He looked around and saw that it was still night time. He groaned and stopped as he saw the stern look from Professor McGonagall.

"Er- hello Professor." Ron said softly. Ron fixed his messy hair quickly then dropped his hands down to his side.

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Weasley? I seem to recall it was _you_ that was placed in the hospital wing, not Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Hermione was here for a long time, and I saw she was tired. I let her sleep on the bed. I'm sorry Professor; I was trying to do something right for a change, plus I feel loads better."

"It was the butterbeer wasn't it?" Madam Pompfrey interrupted.

Ron looked at Madam Pompfrey. "Actually yeah." Ron replied.

Madam Pompfrey looked proud, "I put a drop of a healing potion into the butterbeer. I figured it would do you well."

"Brilliant." Ron said grinning.

You have things handled here, Minerva?"

"Yes, thank you Poppy. Goodnight."

Madam Pompfrey walked out of the wing and closed the door softly. Ron flashed a toothy grin, until he caught sight of Professor McGonagall glaring at him. "You're not off the hook here Mr. Weasley. I expect you to be back in your bed, resting." She said sharply.

"Professor please, she's tired. I'll sleep on the next bed, can't we please leave her be?" Ron pleaded.

Professor McGonagall sighed as she glanced over at Hermione sleeping peacefully. Ron did a half smile. Hermione looked radiant even when she was sleeping. Between the silences, he could hear Hermione's soft snores. He found it to be absolutely adorable. He went over and readjusted the blankets for her. Professor McGonagall watched and a smile drew upon her face. She nodded and whispered, "Very well Mr. Weasley. You two indeed make a nice pair."

Ron turned around and replied, "Oh no, Professor." He said grabbing the back of his neck. "Hermione and I aren't anything... "his voice trailed off. He looked to the floor disheartened. Professor McGonagall walked over beside Ron and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Your feelings are shown loud and clear. Perhaps it's time to reveal them to Miss Granger."

"I don't think so Professor, I'm not exactly the revealing type." Ron queried.

"Nonsense, take courage!" Professor McGonagall insisted. She walked to exit the infirmary, and as she held the door open, she stopped and turned around. "You are in the Gryffindor house, aren't you?" she mentioned. She gave a nod and left.

Ron gave a smirk and sat down on the bed next to Hermione's. The room was once again, silent. As he watched Hermione sleep, he heard a faint beat. Ron looked confused and thought to himself, "What is that?" He heard it again, and he raised his hand and placed it against his chest. His heart was beating with such rhythm, such power. Ron repeated the Sorting Hat's words about the Gryffindor house. "You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry, set Gryffindors apart." He fell back onto the bed and muttered to himself, "By the end of the year, she'll know how I feel." He put his hands behind his head and eventually fell asleep.

***  
Ron woke up to the sound of Madam Pompfrey shouting at someone.

"Unbelievable! Why do we have wands? We use them to cast magic, not to do something completely idiotic!" Ron sat up and looked over at Hermione's bed. She had already left and she managed to make the bed also. He then saw a girl from Hufflepuff who had stunned her face after trying to get rid of some pimples. She avoided his eyes.

"Ah Mr. Weasley, finally awake are you? Breakfast has begun, you may go."

Ron got up and stretched. "Brilliant." He said nodding. "Thanks for the butterbeer." She nodded and he proceeded to leave the wing. He felt much better, and he had more people to thank for helping him recover. He first went to the common room to change. He looked awful. He then dashed throughout the corridors to reach the Great Hall. He approached it and went inside, and spotted Harry and Hermione. He walked over quietly and snuck up behind on them. He put his arm around Harry and grabbed him. "Oi, what's up mate!" he bellowed. Ron let go of Harry and he and Hermione quickly turned around to see their best friend.

"Ron!" they shouted. They got up instantly and Ron grinned from ear to ear. He hugged Harry and Harry said, "Welcome back."

He then faced Hermione and his heart began racing. He grabbed her for a hug, shocking Hermione and Harry. She smiled, for their hug was longer than it was supposed to be. Ron noticed how Hermione's hair smelled like daisies. They broke apart and Ron's ears turned scarlet. They sat down to eat. Ron sat in between them, and he said to Harry,

"Thanks for saving my life." Ron said gratefully.

"It's what I do." Harry chuckled. "We're just glad you're okay." Ron patted his back then faced Hermione,

"And you," he said biting his lip, "Thank you for staying with me in the wing. I honestly think it helped me recover quicker."

"Oh shush, it was the butterbeer." Hermione said blushing.

"And you Hermione." Ron said, half smiling. He then turned to the food and shouted, "Bloody hell, am I starving. He grabbed two helpings of bacon, sausage and eggs. He dove in and stuffed his face.

"He's himself again." Hermione said laughing.

Ron looked up while chewing a piece of bacon, and he saw Lavender staring at him from across the other table. She met his eyes and jumped. She turned around quickly. He completely forgot about Lavender, he was so focused on Hermione that he hadn't even thought about her. He swallowed his food and said,

"Er- what happened to me and Lavender? I'm surprised she didn't come visit me in the hospital. I was expecting a necklace and stuff." Ron asked.

"More like a leash." Hermione grumbled.

Harry chortled and said, "She did come in Ron, you sort of, um..."

"Broke up with her." Hermione cut in.

Ron was in the middle of drinking some pumpkin juice, when he did a spit take. He then grabbed a napkin, wiped his mouth and started laughing hysterically. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks and they too, started to laugh. "W-wait what?" he jabbered while snorting.

Hermione giggled and said, "Calm down Ron, we'll explain."

Ron breathed in and out until he finally relaxed. "No, no it's okay, no need for the explanation, I'm just glad that's over."

Hermione's face glowed when she heard Ron say that. Ron chewed his food happily, and said to his two friends, "Hey, let's go to Hogsmeade after classes."

"What for?" Harry asked.

"I want to go visit Fred and George, go grab some sweets at Honeydukes, then we can go to the Three Broomsticks, how about it?"

Hermione thought about it, she wondered if she'd have a lot of homework. Ron then cut into her thought and said, "We can do our homework afterwards in the common room, please Hermione?"

"I'm in." Harry agreed.

The two looked at Hermione, awaiting her decision. "Please Mione?" Ron begged.

Hermione couldn't resist Ron's begging and gave in. "Alright, alright, _only_ if we actually do our homework afterwards."

"Deal!" Ron said cheerfully.

It was time for classes and everyone got up to separate.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Harry got up and left to go to Divination.

"Bye!" Hermione and Ron said simultaneously. Hermione and Ron also got up and Ron hugged her, again, much to Hermione's surprise.

"Alright, what do you want?" she sighed.

"Nothing! I promise. I'll see you in class later. Bye!" he left the Great Hall leaving Hermione speechless. 


	3. Monday Classes

**Previously on The Next Morning -  
"Nothing! I promise, I'll see you in class later. Bye!" he left the Great Hall leaving Hermione speechless.  
**  
Ron tried to focus in his classes throughout the day, but he couldn't help thinking of Hermione. It was a Thursday and his schedule consisted of Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts. His morning was taken up by Professor McGonagall. He slumped down on his chair and placed his head on his table. He shut his eyes for a split second when Professor McGonagall slammed her ruler stick hard against the table. Ron yelped and stood up straight, scooting his chair up. Professor McGonagall stared at Ron and he looked as though he was a puppy with their tail between their legs. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat,

"Good morning fourth years. Let us take Mr. Weasley as an example, if you dare to rest your eyes in my class, I might transfigure you into a pig." The class echoed with laughter as Ron's cheeks flushed. "Let's begin." She walked to the front of the class and got into a stance. She waved her wand and a cage dropped down from the ceiling. The class gasped as it dropped with such noise. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "This, is a guinea-fowl. Today, we will be transfiguring this creature into a guinea pig. Now listen closely as I-"Her voice trailed off as Ron began to lose interest. His mind went towards Hermione, he imagined her in her Yule Ball dress. At that moment, she was the most beautiful witch in the whole school.

Ron shook his head, "No," he thought. "She _is _the most beautiful witch in the school." He said baffled at his own thoughts. Ron looked up to see Professor McGonagall finish her lecture and finally do a bit of magic. She swayed her wand with such force and turned the guinea-fowl into the guinea pig. Behind him he heard scattered applauses and voices of amazement showed, there were plenty of "oohs" and "ahhs." Ron shrugged the whole thing off. He wasn't totally psyched about what had just happened because Transfiguration wasn't something he enjoyed, not since he turned his rat Scabbers- Peter Pettigrew into a rat cup. He shuddered at the thought of him turning the man who betrayed his best friend's parents, into a bloody cup. He groaned and banged his head on the table. The class had finally ended when everyone had their turn at transfiguring the creature. Ron made sure to stay at the end of the line so he wouldn't have to give it a go. He then thought of how Hermione was taking Transfiguration later, due to her time turner. He had secretly wished it broke, so she would attend the class with him. He now had a free period before his next favorite class, Defense against the Dark Arts. Hermione now would have Muggle Studies, but Ron wasn't alone, he would spend his free time with Harry. Ron walked to the Common room and saw Harry telling the Fat Lady the password.

"Diligrout." He said while Ron grabbed his shoulder. Harry turned around. "Hey Ron, got any homework?"

"Surprisingly, no. McGonagall had us transfigure some bird or whatever to a guinea pig."

"How'd you do?" he asked while stepping into the Common room.

"I didn't" he said grinning.

Harry laughed as he walked over to the couch and sat. "Want to play a round of Wizards chess?"

Ron chuckled, "You really want to embarrass yourself mate?"

"Don't get too cocky." He said smirking. They gathered the pieces and turned over the table, for the placing for the game was on the other side. They had repeated matches, and Ron had won all of them.

Ron stood up and cupped his hands to his ears. "What's that?" he asked. "Am I truly being cocky, or was that just me being honest?" he said while laughing. He sat back down and punched Harry lightly on his shoulder. "That was good though, better than before."

Harry sighed while smiling. "Alright, I admit defeat. I honestly thought I could win, Hermione was helping me with my techniques."

"Hermione?" Ron asked bewildered. "She hates Wizard's Chess. I quote, "barbaric," Is what she described it to be."

"She just wanted me to beat you for once; she said you were too good." Ron smirked. The portrait of the Fat Lady opened once again, revealing it to be Fred and George rambling on as they came in.

"Did you see his face blow up?" Fred said while roaring with laughter.

"His tongue took up all the space in his mouth; he ended up looking like a bloody lizard." George said while gasping for air. He was laughing uncontrollably and Harry and Ron were indeed curious.

"What's up? Harry said standing up, walking towards them.

"Here's the story." They both said, simultaneously.

"No no, Fred, this was all you. Go on!" George gestured to Harry. Ron also stood up and stood beside Harry, listening in.

"Alright then," Fred said, "Well, you know that bloke that was dating our lil' sister?"

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Gin's dating?"

"Yeah, since about 3 weeks ago, keep up mate. Continue Fred." George said.

Harry's heart began to beat, and he couldn't figure out why. He held his hand to his chest and patted it, hoping to calm it down.

"Anyways, he apparently cheated on Ginny with some Ravenclaw, so we had a first year slip him some of our products."

"Cheated?" Ron bellowed.

"Products?" Harry asked.

"They decided to make some products, in hopes to begin their own joke shop." Ron said.

"Alright shut it! Let me finish." Fred snapped. "ANYWAYS, we had the first year slip him our Ton-Tongue Toffee, and his tongue swelled up in about 2 minutes tops, and his tongue grew over 4 feet long!" Fred and George began roaring with laughter; they held their sides and began wiping their tears. They proceeded up the stairs to go to their rooms. They shouted as they left, "You didn't hear it from us!"

"That's brilliant." Harry blinked.

"I'm going to kill him." Ron growled.

"Your brothers?" Harry asked.

"No! Corner." He snarled.

"Not now you won't, we have to get to class." Ron settled down when he remembered it was time to see Hermione. "Alright, c'mon then." They quickly left the Common room and ran to their class. They walked throughout the corridors when Harry suddenly piped up.

"Ron!" he shouted, causing Ron to jump.

"Blimey, what?"

"Don't we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

Ron sighed; he loved having Professor Lupin as the teacher. He was the best one for the job.

"Yeah." He said glumly. They approached the doorway and paused when they saw a Professor, with their back towards them. Ron whispered, "Who do you think it is?"

"No clue." Harry whispered back. The Professor turned around and it was revealed to be Professor Lupin.

"Harry! Ron!" he shouted with joy.

"Professor Lupin?" they both said in shock. They rushed in and Harry said, "I thought you had to resign due to your, you know personal business?" he said.

Lupin chuckled, "I have the approval of over 75% of parents to be able to teach here again. As long as I'm on task and consistent with the potion that Snape provides me."

"Why did the other 25% say no?" Harry asked.

"Well, you see, they were mostly the Slytherin's side." Lupin grinned.

"The brave outnumbers the gits, that's wicked sir, welcome back." Ron said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Ron." He patted their backs, and all three of them jumped to Hermione's squeal.

"Professor Lupin!" she ran towards them and said, "I'm so delighted that you're back!" Ron stared at Hermione and watched the light appear in her eyes. He smiled. Even after the morning and evening of classes, she still looked amazing. He quickly turned away when she caught his eye. She blushed.

"Yes, and I'm too excited to be back. Harry and Ron will explain to you why after class, we're beginning." Hermione smiled and the three of them sat down in the front row. They class began to explode with students rushing in. Today, Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning in the same class. Harry overheard Malfoy telling Crabbe and Goyle that Professor Lupin would transform yet again and kill everyone, and hopefully Harry. Ron and Hermione also heard, while Hermione gave a death stare, and Ron growling.

"Good evening class-"

"Woo! Welcome back Professor!" some Gryffindor's shouted in the back. The class began to cheer (exempt – Slytherins) and Harry, Ron and Hermione applauded.

"Thank you, thank you. Settle down," he chuckled, "Now, let's get back to learning."

****Sorry for the late chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Boggart

**Previously on Monday Classes – "Thank you, thank you. Settle down, " he chuckled, "Now, let's get back to learning."**

"Isn't this exciting?" Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.

"What?" Harry whispered back. Ron replied with a snore, he had fallen asleep while Professor Lupin was teaching the class about Erklings. They were elfish creatures, who were about three feet tall. Hermione found them rather interesting while Harry just listened because it was Professor Lupin, and Ron not caring. Hermione whispered sharply, "Ron!"

"Wha- huh?" Ron said waking up. He wiped his mouth, hoping there was no drool. "What's up?" he said, shaking his head to get back into the right mind.

"Listen!"

"'Mione, I'm sorry but this is a particularly boring subject to be learning about, don't you think?"

"I think its brilliant."

"Of course you do, you're Hermione!" he exclaimed.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and whispered, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." He said smiling.

"Don't you get it?" Hermione mumbled.

"What?" Ron said, with Harry listening in.

"Yeah, what?" Harry said.

"Okay, last year he resigned due to his werewolf transformation. He wouldn't start off with a topic that's beyond what we would hope; he's trying to start off slowly so the rest of the students can ease into it. It's obvious some people are still uneasy about having him as a teacher. "She pointed with her eyes to Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. They had a whitish yellowish color in their face, paying special attention.

"That's rubbish." Harry said angrily, "Remus wouldn't do anything to endanger us."

"Look at it in their perspective, Harry. What if he didn't take his potions one night and wasn't himself."

"She's got herself a point mate." Ron said nodding.

"Let's get off this topic." Harry said quickly when Professor Lupin looked towards them. Harry thought he saw Remus sigh, he could tell he was also bored of this topic. Lupin clapped his hands loudly, causing the whole class to jump.

"Blimey!" Ron said.

"Alright, I know this topic isn't the best, who in here would like to learn something else?" Professor Lupin asked.

Everyone's hands raised, even Malfoy and his henchman. Lavender and Pavarti also did. Ron eagerly did whereas Hermione was always in enjoyment to learn new things. "Why not?" Harry thought to himself.

"As long as it doesn't kill us." Malfoy snickered. Crabbe and Goyle also laughed along.

Harry growled, whereas Lupin had cut in, possibly stopping Harry from almost hexing him. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, would you like to go to Herbology instead?"

Malfoy's face whitened, and he muttered, "No sir." Remus nodded and smiled. Ron clapped silently, until Hermione shushed him.

"Now, does everyone remember the boggart we did from last year?"

The class nodded.

"We will do that again, once more, today. We didn't let everyone have a complete chance last time, and I'd like everyone to experience it once more."

The class started to speak out in excitement. Harry's smile dropped when he thought of what had happened last year. He ruined it for everyone when the boggart had resembled into a dementor. He wasn't afraid of them anymore, of course. He was just worried the boggart would turn into Voldemort.

"Alright! Everyone form a line, we'll start with Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked as he stood in front of the line. Harry walked up to Remus and asked, "Um, Professor, you mind if I skip out on this?"

"Not at all Harry." Lupin said compassionately. "Feel free to do what you please."

He went back to his seat, with Hermione and Ron staring.

"It's alright guys, really, go on." He said reassuringly.

Hermione walked into the line and Ron just behind her.

"Wand at the ready, Mr. Malfoy!" Remus shouted as he opened his trunk. The boggart had come out to be his father. Crabbe and Goyle snickered as Malfoy's face turned pale.

He shouted, "Riddikulus!" the boggart had turned into his father bald. Harry couldn't help but smile, Malfoy's father had long luscious hair, seeing him bald was amusing.

Ron laughed and shouted, "Your dad? Oi, what a man there." Hermione gave a stern look and Ron shut up. Malfoy walked into the back of the line and said,

"Shut it Weasley, at least my father is a respected man, unlike yours." Ron lunged forward until Professor Lupin shouted,

"Enough!" They stopped but kept a tight eye contact. "Next!" he shouted.

Many had passed, their boggarts were all different. One was afraid of toads, one was afraid of her bad haircuts, it was insane. It was finally Hermione's turn. The boggart had come out with a letter opening up to reveal failure. She firmly shouted, "Riddikulus!" The boggart had turned into a letter from the Minister giving her recognition of her hard and dedicated work. It was a howler, and it had said, "Greatest witch alive, Hermione Granger!" She smiled as Ron whispered,

"That's going to happen y'know?" She walked over to Harry and he gave her a high five. "Failing, really?" he asked while laughing.

"Shut up." She said smiling.

"You ready Ron?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Uh- sure, give it a go."

His mind automatically turned to a spider, but when the boggart was released, his heart told him otherwise. It went from a spider one second, to an image of Hermione's grave. His heart dropped, and the whole class was pin silent. Harry's eyes widened, whereas Hermione put her hand over her mouth. The boggart wasn't making any serious impact toward Ron physically, but emotionally, it killed him.

"Ron?" Professor Lupin asked silently. Ron swallowed and softly said, "Riddikulus." The boggart turned into Hermione hugging onto him tightly. He hugged back and then quickly left the class with Hermione sitting down without moving an inch. Harry looked around and chased after him. The class began murmuring.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to catch up.

"Leave me alone." He muttered. He ran into the loo and looked at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes and Harry put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, it's never going to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione, the grave, your boggart. She's always going to be okay with us, with you. You know that."

"I know, it's just, I don't ever want to have to think about that."

"You know what to do now don't you?"

"What?"

Harry chuckled, "You'll know." He left, and Ron looked up to see his reflection. He had tears in his eyes; he quickly wiped them away and could feel his heart breaking. "It's fine, she's fine." He thought to himself. It had settled down and he finally understood what Harry was saying.

**** Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**


	5. Finally

**Previously on Boggart - **Harry chuckled, "You'll know." He left, and Ron looked up to see his reflection. He had tears in his eyes; he quickly wiped them away and could feel his heart breaking. "Its fine, she's fine." He thought to himself. It had settled down and he finally understood what Harry was saying.

Harry walked back to the class hoping to see more students testing out the boggart. Instead, everyone was beginning to head out. Hermione walked out and did a faint smile to Harry. He knew it was a fake; she was just covering up her shock from Ron's boggart. He piped up, "Everyone's already done?" he asked.

"Yeah, it went pretty quickly." She replied.

"Did you have a go then?"

"No."

She looked to the floor and Harry saw some tears drizzling down her cheek. He grabbed her hand and she looked up. "You shouldn't be crying, if anything you should be happy."

"I'm crying because _I am_ happy, Harry."

Harry smiled, "Finally, she's going for it." He thought to himself. She wiped her tears and said,

"It means Ron doesn't see me as some annoying know it all, I actually mean something to him. He cares." She said while sniffling.  
She smiled, squeezed Harry's hand and began to walk away. Harry's face dropped and his annoyance prompted him to shout,

"Hermione, I'm sorry but are you joking?"

She turned around and gave him a stern look, "Sorry?"

"You are not that daft, Hermione."

"Harry!" she gasped.

"You are not some ordinary witch that had stumbled upon Hogwarts, _you _are the brightest witch of this age, and you can't figure any of this out? It's either you are completely blocking this whole thing out from your brilliant mind, or you really don't know."

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She then raised her eyebrows, and scoffed, "Harry Potter, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, go for it Hermione!" he gestured.

"Harry, I can't," she said softly. "If Ron did feel anything, he hasn't shown the slightest indication-"

"THE BOGGART?" Harry interrupted.

"Except that!" she snapped, "He hasn't done anything."

Harry walked towards her and held her hand again. "Hermione, you know Ron. He doesn't have much, and he tries to hide how it bothers him, but you and I both know we don't care how little or how much he has, he's Ron! He can't bring himself to tell you what he wants or feels because he's afraid."

Hermione's lip trembled, but eventually twisted into a smile. She gave Harry a hug and took a head start to the common room. Harry sighed happily and said, "It's about damn time."

***

Ron slowly walked back to the common room. He stopped and told the Fat Lady the password, "Diligrout," he said softly. She nodded her head and opened up the entrance. Ron walked in to see some of the Gryffindor's from the class avoiding his eye. He didn't mind, he didn't have the courage to face anyone anyway. He walked to his bed, kicking the door back so it would close. He fell backwards on the bed and sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into, man." He muttered. He grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it. He stopped when he heard someone come in, with the door closing behind them.

"Harry?" Ron mumbled.

"No." a soft voice said. Ron recognized the voice; he quickly sat up with his pillow falling onto the ground.

"Hermione?" he said abruptly, "you can't be in here, what if I was changing? Blimey, you can't do that!" he babbled. He saw Hermione gently biting her lip. Her hair was let down, free falling by her shoulders. Her face was flushed, and you could tell she had let out a few tears. She was still in her uniform. His mouth opened a little bit, not knowing what else he was going to say to her. She took a breath and said,

"I'm your boggart?" she whispered.

Ron got up quickly and cleared his throat, "Er- well," his voice trailed off. He then nodded and said, "Yeah, you are."

"What happened to the spiders?"

"Well, I'm still bloody scared of them, I mean, they're hideous. But, if anything, losing you, it's terrifying." He confessed.

Hermione walked towards Ron and looked up. She stared into his blue eyes and smiled. Ron smiled back and he quickly grabbed her and gave her a hug. Hermione's eyes widened, but relaxed as she put her arms around his neck. They broke apart and she saw tears in Ron's eyes. They sparkled, causing Hermione to faun over them, but startled also.

"Ron-"

He shook his head, "Ever since fourth year, after the Triwizard competition, when Harry faced-" He gulped and said, "Voldemort, before you even said anything, before anyone could, I knew everything was going to change for us. We're Harry's best friends, and I knew we would do anything, since first year, to save him and go with him to help him. But, now he's returned, and I'm worried, worried to lose you to some death eater, I can't bear it if it happened."

Hermione ran her fingers through Ron's hair and said, "That won't happen, I'll be okay."

His lip quivered, he then put his hands on her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her. Hermione kissed back with such thrill. They continued to snog happily, until someone had come in and interrupted them.

"Oh! Sorry, er- continue please." Harry said as he covered his eyes. He closed the door and Hermione and Ron laughed. They looked at each other, chuckling. Ron leaned in again, and kissed her.


End file.
